Undertale: The Angel of the Underground
by Nexus Stick
Summary: Taking place after the Neutral run, it has Fifteen years since Fisk fell into the underground. Now she is back and this time nothing will stop her from freeing the Monsters that have been trapped for so long, and if that damn flower tries any thing then Frisk will make sure it has a BAD TIME.
1. Prologue

Undertale: The Angel of the Underground

Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later, a Human child fell into the the underground and so began their grand adventure. The Human showed kindness to the monsters and soon they stood before the Monster King. The King attacked with all his might but the Humans Determination was to great and the King fell. But as the King awaited death to take him it did not come, instead he felt the child's arms around him. The King promised to love the child as if they were his own, before he was struck down by a horrible creature the child fought the creature and defeated it as well. With a heavy heart the child passed through the Barrier, and disappeared.

-Mt. Ebott fifteen years later-

A lone woman stands at the mouth of a deep hole, the entrance to the Underground. The woman wore a purple with blue stripe sweater and her hair was cut short to where it curled around her face. It had been fifteen years since they had been here. This time she would not fail she would save them and this time if that damn _flower_ got in there way… well let's just say it would be in for a _BAD TIME._

 **Nexus: I'm back.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nexus: Hello everyone!**

 **Orion: It's been a while, but no we're not dead yet.**

 **Nexus: Speak for yourself Orion, school is murdering me!**

 **Orion: Oh hey, a comment… well F*ck you too, Jack***!**

 **Nexus: Orion please be respectful.**

 **Orion: But Nexus! (sigh) Look just read it.**

 **Nexus: Fine.**

hjk321 chapter 1 . 58m ago

Yes Frisk is the Angle of the Underground! She solves problems using GEOMETRY and PROTRACTORS! (Srsly tho fix the title. It's spelled "Angel.") And there are tons of spelling errors in this! Like "Prolog" is "Prologue" and you use the wrong there/their/they're. Honestly, get a beta reader or use your spell checker.

 **Nexus: …Wow, rude much? Well apparently you haven't read my other stories.**

 **In then I explain that while I do use spell check (it's not the best it isn't always right and doesn't catch everything.) also I DO read over the story before I post them again I don't always catch them. Also, I don't mind if you all leave a comment on my spelling errors, in fact I encourage it and am always grateful for any and all feedback. However, please be respectful and while I don't think it was your intent to come off a little insulting you did.**

 **Orion: A little? Nexus he was ful o-**

 **Nexus: QUITE ORION, I'M HANDLING THIS. anyway Please be a bit more respecting to others. That's all I ask. Now on to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or any of the characters they're all owned by Toby Fox.**

Undertale: The Angel of the Underground

Chapter 1

They lay on a patch of golden flowers that had cushioned their fall, Frisk smiled as they sat up and looked around. "I'm back." They sighed as they got to there feet and walked forward only for a flower to pop out of the ground. "Howdy, I'm Flowey! " The flower said. "Flowey the... Flower… y-y-you!" Flowey paled as Frisk stared down at them. "Oh… hey… i-it's y-you. So h-how ya been?" Flowey asked. "Hello Flowey, just the the monster I wanted to talk to first." frisk said as they knelt down, there smile become more forced. Flowey yelped and tried to dive under the ground only for Frisk to grab his stem and pull him up to where they were eye to eye. "Let's get one thing straight weed, things are going to be different this time around. I'm getting everyone out and if you lay one petal on anyone then you are going to find yourself having a _very_ _**bad time.**_ Do I make myself clear Flowey?" Frisk asked him causing him to nod quickly, Frisk smiled, letting the flower go and began to walk down the corridor that lead to the entrance of the runes.

Frisk enters the room where she first saw the SAVE points and smiles and looks at the old tree with red tree leaves. As she looks at the tree she remembers something Toriel had told them during one of the few outings they had gone on during there far too brief time together.

 _Frisk stood looking at the tree as Toriel walked over to them. "You seem to really enjoy this tree my child. Do they not have them on the surface? She asked. Frisk shook her head causing Toriel to sigh. "No, I suppose that they wouldn't be." Toriel replied sadly before giggling and smiling at them. "Did you know that the trees leaves will never stay on for more than a few days but it will always have leaves on its limbs?" Toriel said. Frisk gasped and looked at her to see if she was being serious. Toriel smiled down at them before her eyes widened and she walked over to the tree. Toriel reached into the branches and pulled something from within it. "My child I want you to have this." she said as she walked up to Frisk and knelt down and placed a seed in their hands. "Perhaps one day you can plant this on the surface. And they can grow there again." Toriel said. Frisk laughed and hugged Toriel. "Thank you mom." Frisk said causing Toriel to stiffen before smiling, a single tear falling from her eye._

As the memory faded frisk opened their eye tears falling from their eyes. That had been the second and last time they had called Toriel mom. Frisk ran her hand over the bark of the tree and smiled, after frisk had returned to the surface they had returned to the orphanage and studied hard. They had studied law, and history the most though and eventually got a degree in Archeology. They then moved on to learn everything they could about their souls magic and master it. They'd spent ten years in school and had traveled for three years before they finally settled down and bought the land around Mt. Ebott and built a home for themself and the Monsters she had promised herself to save. When the house was finished they had planted the seed in the front of the house.

Frisk sighed and walked over to the glowing SAVE point, they had stayed here long enough they saved and walked up the stairs.

 _The thought of freeing the Monsters fills you with_ _ **DETERMINATION.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Nexus: Hi everyone sorry for being gone for so long. With school winding down as well as my friend introducing me to a new game, I've had little time to actually be able to work on any of my stories. However, with the start summer vacation started expect some of my stories to be updated at a faster rate. I plan to do an Arc ll for my Transformers story as well as have more regular updates for my Undertale story. Again I feel I should apologize for my extended absence, I will try to update more often**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. All hail the Annoying Do- I mean Toby Fox. ;D**

Undertale: The Angel of the Underground Ch 2

Frisk walked through the Runes smiling at the many memories till they reached the room that held the old dummy. [Hello Human.] Crocked a Froggit. {Hello Froggit.} Frisk signed back to the monster causing it to gasp. [I-It's You! What are you doing here? We all thought you had left.]

Frisk smiled as she knelt down and pet the froggit {I came back, and this time you will be freed.} Frisk signed to the Froggit. The Froggit looked down with a sad expression. "[Do not make promises that you can not keep.]" Frisk smiled { I'm not.} the Froggit nodded and smiled sadly. [I'll pass word to the other monsters here in the Runes to not harm you, farewell friend] Frisk smiled as she watched the froggit go before she turned and continued deeper into the Runes.

Frisk sighed as she passed the large red tree and approached the door to Home and her next SAVE. As she knelt down and touched the SAVE point **the thought of seeing Toriel again filled Frisk with Determination.** Frisk rose and approached the doors to Home and knocked. The sound of a creaking floorboards and heavy approaching footsteps could be heard from behind it before the door opened.

"Hello, can I help y-" Toriel froze as her eyes fell on Frisk. "Hi... mom. I- I'm...Home." Frisk says. **Toriel is too shocked to do anything.** "M-my ch-child...MY CHILD!" Toriel exclaims and gripped Frisk in a bone crushing hug as tears fell down her face. Frisk smiled and hugged Toriel back for the first time in fifteen years Frisk wasn't counting the time, she was Home.

"Come in my child, I have missed you." Toriel said as she turned and lead Frisk into her home. "As you can see my child not much has changed since you were last here." The ding of a timer sounded from the kitchen causing Toriel to look in the direction. "It seems I'm just in time for dinner." Frisk said with a giggle. "However I wouldn't want to impose…" Frisks voice trailed off at the look that Toriel gave her. "You will _**never**_ be an inconvenience my child." Frisk nodded quickly and followed Toriel into the kitchen. As Toriel got the food, Frisk went about setting the table and answering the many questions Toriel asked her. Once they sat down however they ate in silence till torIel spoke. "You will not stay here will you child?" She asked her voice betraying her sadness. "No." Frisk replied not looking up from her food. "Why? Why did you come back my child? Why would you return to this prison?" Toriel asked. Frisk sat for a long time before looking to Toriel red tears falling from her eyes. "I made a promise. A promise to a friend a long time ago and I intend to keep it." Toriel gasped and quickly ran over to Frisk. "My child are you alright?!" she asked as she looked them over for any injuries. "S-Sorry mama… I-I'm ok." Frisk replied. "Frisk humans do _**not**_ cry red." "It's my magic." Toriel froze. "Child humans can't use magic." Frisk sighed. "Humans can't, I can."

 **Location: Hope Orphanage, base of Mt. Ebbot**

 **Date: XX - XX 201X**

 **One month after Frisk returned from the Underground**

Frisk sat on the windowsill and looked out over the field watching the other children play. Ever since they had returned to the orphanage they had become closed off and distant, the only time they had interacted with the other children was when they stopped the local bullies or break up the occasional fight. Frisks return to the Orphanage had led to much speculation among the other orphans and they had come to see her as a form of guardian or protector. Frisk didn't seem to care for the adoration and praise that they were given, and only acted when one of the children were in trouble. Frisk sighed, the day was nice and there perch was right in the way of the sun and she was getting tired. A sudden commotion caused her to lazily open her eyes and turned to look at what had interrupted her nap. A kid dressed in expensive looking clothes were pushing one of the kids down and harassing the others. Frisk jumped down to the ground and sighed as she started to walk toward the group. As she neared the group she set a smile on her face. "Hey, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" She asked as approached the kid from behind. "Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk put her hand as the kid turned and grasped it only for a farting sound to cause him to pull away and Frisk to start laughing. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, anyway the name's Frisk." The kid stared at Frisk for a moment before a smirk appeared. "My name is Tristan Deen, now if you do not mind, you have been causing a lot of trouble for me. You see these idiots owe me a little money and you have been preventing my colleges from collecting it. You have become an obstacle. One that I will remove." Frisk sighed and put her hands in her jacket pockets. "So, you're the one who keeps sending those bullies? Should of figured." Frisk sighed as Tristan pulled out a knife and pointed it at her. "So, I got a question for ya, do you think that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?" Frisk asked the kid as memories of a time long ago where she was just like him and a good'ol comedian stood where she stood now. Frisk chuckled at the irony of the situation. "No answer huh? Well here's a better question, do you want to have a _bad time_? Cause if you take one more step… well you'll really not like what's gonna happen." Tristan smirked and took one step forward, Frisk sighed. "Sorry mom, this is why I hate making promises." The world flashed and went gray scale leaving only Frisk and Tristan in an expansive void. To the other children it appeared as if they were only standing in front of each other on what appeared to be a white rectangle. Frisk closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this...kids like you, _**should be burning in Hell!**_ " Frisk yelled angrily as her eyes snapped open, her right eye glowing red with _Determination._ Frisk pulled on the magic molding it into a rapier which she grabbed as she also sent a maze of bones towards Tristan. Tristan tried to dodge the attack but was caught by a few of the bones and crying out in pain. While the original attack had only knocked one HP off him he immediately began to feel like he had been set on fire as the Karmic Retribution began to leech more of from him. Frisk didn't let up though and pushed her soul energy together till she felt it suddenly form seven Gaster Blasters that appeared and fired each one hitting their target. Tristan cried out as each blast struck him but he endured the hit before rising to his feet and staring at Frisk. "Huh, always wondered why no one ever used their strongest attack first. Well here we go." Frisk said as she raised the rapier and the Gaster Blasters appeared around her before each glowed a different color and transformed into to full grown Dragon skeletons. Tristan stood shocked but quickly shook his head and looked down to find four buttons floating in front of him, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Tristan smirked and pressed FIGHT and charged at Frisk who smiled and dodged the attack. Dragon's growled there eyes glowing as they opened their mouths and fired.

Toriel sat shocked as Frisk finished her story "In the end he gave up, he changed and became a nice guy. That was the first time I used my magic." "That still doesn't explain how you are able to use it." Toriel said as she began to clean up the dishes. "After I learned how to use my magic I researched how and when I could of gained the ability. It seems that the magic here in the Underground as well as my soul's unique ability to use Determination mixed and allowed me magic." Frisk sighed. "Unfortunately the power to use it came at a price, due to the power and nature of my magic my HP is now permanently at five." Toriel gasped and quickly turned to Frisk. "Mom It's ok, I've lived with this for a little over fifteen years," Frisk said and hugged Toriel. "Though that wasn't the only side effect." "What do you mean, my child?" Toriel asked. Frisk sighed and pulled away from Toriel. "The side effects changed me in several ways both physically and mentally. But well…" Frisk sighed and unzipped her jacket and removed it it before snapping her fingers allowing the illusion to disappear. Slowly the skin on her left arm and around her right eye started glowing red and fading till all that remained was the bone.

Sans's head snapped up causing Grillby to turn in surprise. ' _Sans?'_ Grillby asked. Sans didn't reply as he was lost in thought. It was impossible but he swore he had felt _it,_ but that was impossible there was no skeleton with _that_ magical signature. Only Frisk had the power of _Determination_ and she wasn't a skeleton. "Hey Grillby… I-I'm heading home, I… I think I've had too much to drink…" Sans trailed off as he slowly got up and started to walk toward the door. "Hey Grillby can you do me a favor and put it on my tab?" The fire elemental stared at in shock as did the rest of the dinner "Sans are you feeling alright?" Doggo asked a look of concern on the old war veterans face. Sans smiled at the dogs concern. "I'm fine just had a little bit too much to drink is all, don't worry I'll pay tomorrow morning. Promise." With that Sans turned and walked out the door closing softly behind him.

 **Nexus: That's all for now. I just want to let you all know that the story is not forgotten or abandoned. I've been working on it. I've just had were little spare time till now to sit and type it up, but don't worry the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Orion: So, is Frisk a human or a monster? Or is she like us, and is a being of both worlds?**

 **Nexus: That my friend remains to be seen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nexus: Hello everyone! So… it's been a while… and well a lot will be changing… But don't worry it is nothing to important.**

 **Orion: ... Heh, yeah** ' _ **nothing important'**_ **, so uh...Chara can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Chara: Ok, Nexus doesn't own Undertail only this AU. That good?**

 **Nexus: …! AU?**

Undertale: The Angel of the Underground Ch 3

Toriel stood in front of the exit to the Runes. Frisk had gone to bed a short time ago leaving her to her own thoughts, and her concerns for Frisk. Despite what Frisk had said about being alright Toriel had seen through Frisks smile after all that was the same smile, the same mask, even the same excuses that she had practiced in the mirror every morning for over three centuries. "Oh Frisk, there is more to your condition than you said isn't there my dear child? Why, why won't you tell me the truth?" Toriel whispered to herself. A faint green glow appeared behind Toriel causing her to turn only to come face to face with a Dragon made entirely of white bones. For a moment Toriel's magic flared before she remembered that Frisk had mentioned that her magic could summon seven Dragons. The two stared at each other for a moment, as Toriel studied the dragon she noticed that its right eye socket glowed green and and the left glowed red.

Kindness Studied the Monster before them, when they had approached the monster it had seemed upset, they hadn't meant to startle the Monster but now they were standing in the middle of a corridor stuck in the middle of an impromptu staring contest, Kindness didn't know what to do. "Um...Could you please move so that I may pass?" The Monster asked. Kindness tilted their head in thought. Master was behind them, if they let the Monster pass they could hurt Master but Determination was with Master and no one was stronger than Determination, Kindness didn't know what to. " _Let her through, Toriel won't hurt Frisk."_ Chara said. Kindness looked to Shadow. Shadow said Monster Toriel was safe, Safe equal Ok. Kindness stepped aside and let Monster Toriel through.

Toriel sighed as the Dragon moved aside allowing her to pass by As she started to climbed the stairs the Dragon turned and followed her. Toriel sighed as she reached the top of the stairs and turned and approached the room Frisk was in the door was open a crack allowing Toriel to peer into the room only for two red eyes to stare back freezing her in surprise. The eyes rested right next to Frisk and slowly they began to approach the door allowing the faint light to illuminate the small Dragon that they belonged to. The Dragon was no larger than a small dog but Toriel knew that for monsters size meant nothing.

Determination stared at Toriel for a moment before returning to Mama.

Frisk awoke the next morning to the sound of rattling bones and looked down to see Determination nestled in her arms snoring. Frisk smiled and hugged the little Dragon skeleton while the other six Dragons were fully grown and able to care for them selves, Determination was still a hatchling. Despite what she had told Toriel, Frisk knew why she was able to use magic. After all, it took the combination of both a Human and Monster soul for anyone's to be strong enough to pass the barrier and return to the surface but frisk didn't use a Monster's soul. Instead she passed through after having absorbed the other six human souls to defeat Omega Flowey. Frisk sat up slowly as to not wake up Determination, she had learned quickly that he was not a morning Drake, Frisk sighed as she rose to her feet and noticed that Kindness had been on guard duty last night. Frisk smiled and tucked Determination into the covers and grabbed a spare blanket before going over to the other monster and covering her as well. After that was done Frisk walked out the door and walked to the main room, seeing that Toriel wasn't up yet she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a well worn book from it, 100 Facts about Snails. Smiling at her choice Frisk walked over and used some Fire Magic to start the fire in fireplace before she walked over to the large chair and sat down opening the book and beginning to read, sometime later Kindness walked in along with a very sleepy Determination. Determination yawned and jumped into Frisks lap before falling back asleep. Kindness shook her head and lay down next to the chair, However, the faint crackle and warmth of the fire soon lulled her to sleep as well. Frisk smiled at the two and returned to her reading, waiting for Toriel to wake.

Toriel groaned as she climbed out of bed and walked to her dresser and retrieving her robes,she slipped them on over her head "I may need to lay off the the cinnamon." She grumbled as she walked down the hall passing Frisks room and the stairs that lead to the exit before finally reaching the main room. As Toriel reached the main room she came to an abrupt stop as she tried to stifle her laughter at the sight before her and only partially succeeding. Frisk sat in her green chair reading, the small Dragon nestled in her lap with another larger one curled up by the fire.

A giggle escaped Toriel causing Frisk to look up and smile warmly. "Morning mom." "Good morning my child, I hope you slept well." Frisk nodded Mom… there is something I want to talk to you about." Frisc said reluctantly. Torial tilted her head at Frisks tone a look of concern appearing on her face. "What is it frisk?" Frisk shuffled in the chair for a moment before looking up to torial. "Will you join me as I cross the Underground?" Torial froze for a moment before sighing "I'm sorry Frisk I would love nothing more to go but I...I can't. Seven souls, seven souls to break the barrier and free us. I can't watch you go and die. No, when you leave I will remain. But let us move away from dreary talk and have some breakfast.

After breakfast Torial waked Frisk to the exit and said her goodbyes, Frisk opened the doors and exited the Runes before turning and watched the doors close and Torial wave goodbye one last time. As the doors closed a maniacal laugh came from behind Frisk. Frisk sighed and put on her friendliest smile and turning to meet the flower. "Well, well, well, you know for being the goody two shoes you sure are a sadist. Not even _I'm_ cruel enough to do what you just did. Now poor Torial will have to live with the fact that she willingly sent you to your grave." Flowey exclaimed smiling. Frisk growled and approached the flower her right eye flaring red and a fireball appeared in her hand. With a roar the fireball slammed into the ground missing Flowey by millimeters. "Your lucky _Flower_ if not for the fact that you are the only chance to bring back my brother then I would eviscerate you without hesitation or regret. But I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt my baby brother." Frisk said the anger turning to sadness at the end. "We'll bring you back." Flowey stared at Frisk as she walked away before bursting into laughter. "Tell me _Frisk_ how far are you willing to go to bring me back? If you had to would you give me your soul?" "If that's what it takes, " Frisk said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the giggling flower. " then yes." Flowey froze and turned to stare at Frisk but she was already gone. "You really are an idiot."

 **Nexus: Ok so I have three announcements to make. The First is that I will be Going on vacation In a week so I won't be able to work on any of my stories a whole lot. The sectioned it that I have a new story called The Journal Of Guardian Nexus, so go and check it out. And the third is this, Transformers Prime: The Minicon Chronicles Part two is now in production So be looking forward to that.**

 **Orion: FINALLY, it's been almost a year since you worked on it.**

 **Nexuse: Well, I've been busy, sorry.**

 ***argument ensues***

 **Chara: (sigh) Well while they argue I guess Frisk and I will see you in the next chapter, Frisk do you want to add anything?**

 ***Frisk asks the Readers to leave a comment or an idea as it may help Nexus finish the chapters faster if he had some ideas from the Audience.**

 **Nexus: I'm doing just fin- OW! THAT'S IT! ORION I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nexus: Hello everyone, I apologize that it has taken so long to update, so let's do the disclaimer and then jump into the story.**

 **Orion: Nexus doesn't own Undertail only this AU.**

Angel of the Underground Ch 5

Frisk stood in a field a short ways from Snowden, before her stood Papyrus with a smile on his face. "HOLD NOTHING BACK FRISK! I WANT TO SEE YOUR TRUE POWER!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I can't do that Papyrus. If I held nothing back I'd hurt you." Frisk said as her smile fell away. "What if I helped, after all I want a rematch too!" Undyne exclaimed in excitement. Frisk thought for a moment before her smile returned. "That will work, but I have on your one condition." Frisk said suddenly becoming very serious. "You'll have to go all out also, and if at any time this becomes too much for either of you, we stop. I don't want to hurt you." Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other and smiled. "Alright well go all out." Undyne said confidently as a spear materialized in her hand. "LET US BEGIN HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed as a long bone spear appeared in his hand. Frisk smiled and closed her eyes. "Well… here we go." Suddenly her eyes snap open as seven skeletal Dragons appear and fire a powerful beam at the two monsters forcing Undyne and Papyrus to dodge the blast throws up the snow creating a makeshift smokescreen. Before the two monsters have a chance to recover Frisk jumps out of the smoke with her rapier drawn and slashes at Undyne who blocks the attack grunting with the effort. Papyrus shakes his head quickly regaining his senses and turns to see Frisk and Undyne trading blows. For a moment Undyne seemed to be holding Frisk at bay but just as she was about to overcome the human Frisk smiled countered throwing Undyne of balance. As she began to press the opening rows of bones burst from the ground causing her to jump into the air and lazily flip back to where the Dragons stood. Papyrus charged forward summoning a maze of bones, throwing them ahead of him. Just as the bones were about to collide one of the Dragons to step in front of Frisk glowing green and throwing dust into the air. Everyone gasped and stood frozen in shocked silence, suddenly a blast of yellow magic fired at Papyrus from inside the dust cloud. Papyrus quickly raised a wall of bones that absorbed the blast. As the dust cleared a dome of green magic became visible, inside the dome Frisk stood head bowed, the seven Dragons surrounding her and glaring daggers at both Papyrus and Undyne. "Well… shit." Undyne said her shoulders sagging at the realization that perhaps Frisk hadn't been exaggerating what she was just capable of. Frisk giggled as her right eye began to emanate red wisp like magic as the skin on her left arm and around her right eye started glowing red and fading till all that remained was the bone. "Seeing that you now realize that I wasn't exaggerating, guess it's time for me to get serious." Frisk raised her head, slowly opening her eyes, the right one glowing red.

"Undyne, can you handle the Dragons?" Papyrus asked his eyes not moving from Frisk. "Uh… ya maybe what are you planning?" Undyne asked looking to the tall skeleton. "Distract the Dragons, I'll handle Frisk." Papyrus said, his cheerful tone replaced with a seriousness that the Captain of the Royal Guard had never heard before. "Good luck Pap." Undyne said before turning back to Frisk and the Dragons. " **Hey uglies!"** She yelled causing the Dragons to turn and face her, Undyne threw a spear that split into seven others and struck the Dragons. "Come and get me!" She exclaimed as she turned and ran. The Dragons Roared, opening her wings and took flight after her leaving Frisk and Papyrus alone except for Sans who sat on the sidelines watching. "Now it's just you and me Frisk." Papyrus said as he raised his bone spear. "Just like last time, right Papyrus?" Frisk replied as she raised her rapier. "Just like last time" Papyrus repeated his smile growing. The two opponents stared at each other for a moment before a they charged each other, meeting in the middle there weapons clanging against each other before they pushed off each other and charging again. The sound of their weapons clashing range out as they traded blows, blocking, parrying, and striking each other repeatedly. This continued for several minutes both opponents unable to gain the upper hand. "Hey Papyrus, I took care of the Dragons, have you beaten Frisk yet?" Papyrus gasped Undynes yelling breaking his concentration allowing Frisk to delivered a powerful strike. Papyrus tried to block but the strike shattered the spear and cut into his armor. Papyrus groaned as he fell backwards holding his chest. Frisk gasped, her rapier disappear as she quickly ran over to Papyrus and knelt down looking over the slash as Undyne ran over to them and Sans teleported. "Frisk? What the hell kid?!" Sans yelled angrily at her. Frisks sighed in relief. "It's ok Sans. The armor absorbed most of the hit. Aside from a shallow cut across his ribs Paps is fine." Sans sighed at the news as Undyne reached them. "What happened!?" She asked as she reached them. "You caused Papyrus to lose focus. In real battles you learn to pace yourself, to outlast your opponent and strike the moment an opportunity presents itself. When you yelled Papyrus lost focus and I- I almost killed him. If my strike had been any harder Paps…" Frisks voice cracked and she began to cry. "Wow, hey kid it's okay!" Sans said as he knelt down and pulled Frisk into a hug. "Pap will be alright, I mean in all honesty this is probably not the worst injury he's received." Undyne snickered. "He'll wake up in a few minutes and probably beg you to teach him some of your attacks." Frisk giggled at that and hugged Sans. "Thank you Sans." Frisk sighed. "So kid, mind telling us why you came back?" Sans asked. "I know how to break the barrier." Frisk said smiling as the two monsters froze.

 **Nexus: I don't know when the next chapter will be so until then…**

 **Orion/ Nexus: See ya**


End file.
